People Change
by Pao-the-Mexican
Summary: Tina always thought she loved Brittany until he came into the picture. Tina/Brittany, Mike/Santana, and later on Mike/Tina


People Change: Chapter 1

A/NThis my first fic so please don't be too harsh.

Summary: Tina always thought she loved Brittany until he came into the picture. Tina/Brittany, Mike/Santana, and later on Mike/Tina

Tina and Brittany have been dating since freshman year but junior year changed everything. Tina always believed she was a lesbian her whole life but was never certain until she met Brittany. She instantly fell in love with her; they had met during glee tryouts. They went out on dates and always had a great time together. Santana even became her best friend.

It was the first day of junior year, and Tina wanted to do something different. So instead of the usual Goth gear she put on a retro dress.

There was a honk outside. Tina ran down the stairs excited to see her girlfriend. And there she was waiting for her in her Cheerio uniform.

"Hey, Brit", Tina said as she got on top of Brittany's motorcycle. She put her hands around Brit's waist, feeling butterflies in her stomach as they headed to school.

"Hi, Tee I missed you." She said as she leaned into her into her arms.

They arrived to school happier than ever. Santana ran up to them with a smile on her face. There was an Asian boy following her. Tina couldn't help but notice that he was very handsome.

"Hey, guys this is Mike. He is a family friend and just started school here."

Mike smiled and waved. Tina couldn't understand what was happening to her; she just froze.

"Well, I'm Brittany S. Pierce but don't confuse me with Britney Spears. And this is my girlfriend Tina Cohen-Chang." Brittany didn't seem to notice the way Tina was acting' but Santana sure did.

The bell rang, and Brittany kissed Tina good-bye. She and Mike Chang went off to class. Just as Tina was heading to her homeroom, Santana pulled her into an empty classroom.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I probably just ate something bad."

Santana nodded in agreement letting it go. "What do you think of Mike?"

"Um, why?", Tina asked worriedly.

"Because I'm thinking about asking him out to Breadstix."

"Oh, yeah he seems cool." Tina said with a tinge of jealously.

"Okay, great. I'll see you in glee."

Tina entered the choir room with Brittany. She noticed how Mike and Santana were holding hands. I guess they're dating now; Tina thought to herself. She headed to her seat, making sure she wasn't near the new couple.

Mr. Shue walked into class late like always. He was talking about how they hardly knew anything about each other that well so he will have another duet competition.

Everyone went up to the piano to get a slip of paper from the hat. So far the partners were: Puck/Mercedes, Finn/Sam, and Rachael/Santana. Tina was hoping to get Brittany, but was greatly disappointed when the slip said "Mike Chang". It's not that she didn't like him, it's that she thinks she might have a crush on him. She was so distracted by this realization that she hadn't noticed Mr. Shue calling her name. "Tina. Tina. Tina!"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Who's your partner?" Mr. Shue asked slightly annoyed.

"It's, umm, Mike Chang."

"Okay, well now that everyone is paired up, you should all think about what song to perform."

Tina had no choice but to accept that Mike was her partner. She felt guilty about all of this. It wasn't his fault that she is attracted to him. Getting up from her seat Tina walked over to him. "Hey, you want to come over to my house so we can look over songs." Tina handed him a slip of paper with her number and address. She knew that avoiding him would just only cause more problems.

"Sure I'll be ther after tryouts."

"Okay, good I'll be waiting." The moment those words slipped out, Tina instantly regretted them. She blushed saying, "Not like that!"

Mike just laughed at her slip up. He thought it was cute the way she blushed. He quickly tried to get that last thought out of his head. He had a girlfriend who he liked alot.

Mike headed to his car after a long day of tryouts. Coach Bieste said that she might make him a starter which added even more pressure. He just wanted to go home and sleep, but he had to go over to Tina's hose to find a song for the duet. Mike has never been comfortable singing but something about Tina made him want to try. felt wrong for thinking about Tina more than his actual girlfriend, Santana.

He couldn't help it though from the moment he met her. She never left his mind. He knew that he hardly had a chance. She had Brittany who is beautiful, kind, social, and you can't forget her singing and dancing abilities. The girl had no limitations.

After much thought mike decided to put his feelings behind him, he climbed into his car using the paper Tina gave him to find her house. Once he got there he couldn't help but notice that she lived not too far from his house. He went up to the door and rang the bell.

Tina had just finished cleaning her room when she heard the doorbell. She ran down to answer it. She opened it feeling nervous. "Hey, come on in. I'm sorry if my house is a mess. Just make yourself at home and I'll bring some snacks."

"Oh, don't worry it's way cleaner than mine. Okay that sounds good. Where do I go?" Mike noticed that her house was very big and everything was modern and high-tech.

Tina laughed. "Thanks. Umm…just go to my room. It's the first door on the left." She pointed up the stairs. "I will be right there." She turned around and headed to the kitchen for the snacks.

Mike climbed up the stairs and went into her room. Everything was nice and clean. He didn't know Tina that well but it seemed like her. There was a whole wall dedicated to music. He didn't seem to know what to do so he just sat on the bed.

Tina opened the door to her bedroom and saw Mike on her bed. She couldn't believe the thoughts that went through her head when she saw this. "Here are the snacks. I've been thinking about what song we should do for our duet. You know since you aren't that comfortable with your singing voice. I decided that we should perform the song Sing! and we can incorporate some choreography. How does that sound?"

Mike grabbed a bottle of water and an apple from Tina. He listened to her talk about their duet. "It sounds great. Do you want to start practicing now?" He asked as he held out his hand to her.

"Sure, why not?" Tina accepted taking his hand. She pressed play on her iPod and started to dance and sing.

Time had passed by as they practiced. After hours of singing and dancing, they sat on the bed cooling down from their dancing. Mike looked down at his phone as he received a text from Santana. "Hey it's getting late so I guess I should leave."

"Umm, yeah sure."

"Okay well I had a great time. Do I just come over tomorrow after tryouts?" Mike asked as he grabbed his stuff.

"Me too. Yeah just come over. We'll probably go over the same thing we did today." Tina led Mike to his car a little upset he has to go.

"Okay, great. Bye Tina." Mike said as he climbed into his car heading home

A/N i hoped you liked it there will be much more of Santana and Brittany(and someone else but thats later on). Make sure to review:D


End file.
